Usted Está Mal
by duofan
Summary: Grimmhime Story, Rated for a Mature audience and not suitable for the violence, foul language and sexual acts. Some passionate emotions often bloom in the most arid places.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes for Usted está mal

This is a fanfiction that I have had in mind for a while. I haven't written since 2003 so please bear with me. English is not my first language but I speak it often since I do go to an English college. I have been reading all the Grimmhime fanfictions on LJ and on but I always crave for more and I haven not been able to find a lot that suited my tasted for the mature and of course, for the smut.

I'm the type of person who writes fast and haphazardly, just like Charles Bingley:" My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not the time to express them-by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents"

This is perhaps why I have decided to write this so I could luckily get better with my English.

I have been working on these first three chapters for a long time now and I decided to publish these and see if anyone would enjoy it.

I am a very horrid person for writing a fanfiction of an anime series I have watched only 6 episodes out of 177. I love this pairing and I also enjoy RenjixRukia as well but I don't see many fanfiction focusing on those couples. I also don't mind UlquiorraxOrihimexGrimmjow or Ulquihime but it's not really something that I prefer.

This is going to be a very mature story, if you are underage please go back. I have been on for a long time, long enough to remember they had a NC-17 Section.


	2. Los Ojos Azules

Grimmjow stood in the woman's room trying to ignore the sounds of her sobbing echoing in the small room. He could not begin to recall the reason Aizen sent him to watch over her but he had no choice in the matter. In fact he never really had a choice with anything around here.

Orihime was trying to catch her breath from all the crying but it just made it worse.

She wanted to die.

It has been days since she was locked up in the palace but it seemed that she overestimated the whole ordeal. She thought she was saving her friends. She thought she could live without seeing Ichigo.

Orihime was horribly wrong.

Grimmjow growled and without thinking, he kicked her. Without any logical though, he had assaulted the same woman who had just healed him not long ago. Instead of being grateful to this human he has been roughing her up and now he had just kicked her. He realized that he should feel lucky that she did not die from the blow he had just landed with his foot.

He couldn't really say that he felt bad for what he has done but something in his mind screamed at him, telling them to think.

"Why are you crying? Stop yer crying or else!" The arrancar yelled at her. Since she did not respond he yanked her and shoved her brutally onto the wall. "Why are you crying if you brought this to yourself?"

Orihime looked at him with her red eyes and coughed. She didn't know the answer anymore.

"Admit it! You came here thinking your sweet Ichigo will come and save you!"

She flinched and cried out." No! You are wrong! I did it to protect him!"

Grimmjow laughed and let her slump onto the floor. "Protect him? You? What a joke!" He started walking around the room and his hands gestured as he spoke. "Yes like he needs your protection! Admit it, you are weak! You never really served any purpose. Ichigo and his friends are always the ones off fighting, while you get left behind!"

"Stop it!" She yelled and put her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

"What? Running away from the truth? You need him to come and save you so you'd be satisfied huh?" Grimmjow said and looked at her.

She glanced at him and was about to say something. Anything to deny his accusations, but nothing came to her mind.

Grimmjow was expecting more yelling or crying, but after a short moment he realized that it wasn't going to happen. She just sat there and remained silent. She was broken. It was simple as that. Orihime left everyone she knew thinking she was of some use to her friends by being here with Aizen. Little did she know she had just brought more trouble for Ichigo and the gang.

He sighed and yanked her arm and led her to the sofa. She did not understand his gesture and what he did next left her perplexed.

The Arrancar stared at her for a moment and turned his back to her.

"Either heal yourself or else." He told her.

Grimmjow rarely felt remorse for anyone. He was known to kill mercilessly; even his comrades did not matter to him. However there was something that bothered him about this woman. He gave her a quick glance and started walking towards the door.

"Remember Inoue."

She looked up directly into his eyes, her grey orbs held so much sorrow that Grimmjow knew to she wanted to hear sweet consoling words. Anything really. She needed any shred or any small piece of comfort from him. Anything he said would do, she just needed something to make her go through all of this.

He stood there for a few minutes and told her something simple.

"I hate weaklings."

She looked up at him and watched him leave the room. It was quiet and she did not know what to do. She was pretty bruised up and knew that the others would become suspicious of it if she left it like this.

She could easily heal herself but something about the aching pain made her feel alive. She then flinched as she felt her bruised muscles on her side. Orihime thought that she was lucky he did not break her bones.

Orihime slowly walked to the sofa and sat there.

Although she cried and got roughed up by Grimmjow today there was something that stirred inside of her.

It took her a while but she finally realized something about this Arrancar that made her heart skip a beat.

It was his ice blue eyes.


	3. Comida

The next day arrived and Orihime expected Ulquiorra to bring her lunch but he never showed up. She was hoping that maybe Ulquiorra would report her bruises to Aizen. It wasn't in her moral to want revenge but ever since last night she yearned for some kind of apology from Grimmjow. No one ever hurt her, well not intentionally but she somehow wanted him to get punished.

The door slowly creaked open but to her expectations it was Grimmjow that came.

He wheeled in the cart of food in front of the sofa and sat there.

Orihime didn't know how to confront him, in a way she was angry at this man for hurting her, but on the other hand she was starving. She stood there quietly fidgeting about what to say. Her eyes traveled from his hands slowly up to his muscular arm and to his face. He was looking away from her as if he was contemplating something far off. Sensing she was looking at him he then turned his gaze to her.

She blushed and decided to sit next to him and as she started to eat.

Grimmjow didnt know what to say really. As he watched her eat he noticed a small bruise from where he had slapped her last night. It was a faint bruise but nevertheless it was by his hands.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?"

Orihime glanced up at him and decided to sit closer to him. He glanced at her small hands and his eyes glided up her slender arm and finally settled upon her elegant neck. It was so small and he could almost imagine himself strangling her, feeling her pulse under his palms. It was a feeling he could relish right now, he could have her pinned under him with her eyes pleading him to stop and he could do anything he could ever imagine to the woman. Grimmjow's eyes then turned to her chin and focused on her lips, how he would love to seem them bruised and bleeding.

The Arrancar then felt her eyes on him and he turned away to avoid her stare. Angered and frustration was starting to brew inside of him. He was the powerful Sexta Espada, the others would laugh if they could see him now, flustering and obsessing over a pathetic human. Even Ulquiorra would have a chuckle if he saw him acting like a horny teenager.

Orihime was curious as why Grimmjow seemed a bit flustered and she thought it was because the temperature or perhaps he was sick. She was debating either to tell him the truth or to lie. Perhaps he might get angry at her and kill her by accident.

"I...to tell you the truth. I wanted to...keep it as evidence so Ulquiorra would notice it. So...he'd get Aizen to punish you. "

He just stared at her as if she was retarded. No one can be that stupid. But instead of getting mad as she was expecting, he chuckled.

"At least you thought of getting me in your own twisted little way. You aren't as weak as I thought you were."

Orihime smiled at what he said and was about to reach for her dessert when she felt a grip on her arm.

She looked at Grimmjow and saw that he had a grin on his face. It wasn't fearful but rather, it was seductive. Her heart began to race as his face approached hers. His mouth was getting close to her ear and she blushed even more as she felt his hot breath upon her.

"You know if you want more bruises. All you had to do was ask."

She looked down onto her lap to avoid any eye contact with him. She felt herself relax as she saw him move away from the sofa and started to walk towards the door.

Orihime didn't know what to say. Sure she encountered all sorts of men trying to work up their way to her, trying to seduce her, but right now, she had never felt so meek and vulnerable about a man. Even with Ichigo, whom she loved dearly, she always end up muttering, but with Grimmjow she couldn't even get a sound to come out of her mouth.

Grimmjow gave her one last look and grinned as he closed the door leaving her flushed.


	4. La brillante luna

Author's Notes for Usted está mal

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had just finished killing a couple of members of the Soul Society that evening. It seemed that some of they had sent some weaklings to scout around.

It has been a few days since he last saw her face and for some reason that is what he could think about lately. The only reason that was preventing him to step into her room was the fact that Ulquiorra was back from his duties. Knowing his relationship with his so called brother wasn't the most cordial one, he preferred not to get into a battle with number 4 right now.

Sometimes Grimmjow would walk past Inoue's room at the right moment just to catch a glimpse of her when Ulquiorra opened or closed the doors. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to do this everyday.

It occurred to him that this routine will attract Aizen's curiosity if he persisted, but it wouldn't be the first time he would get into a "fight"with his superior. Besides, even if Aizen notices his interest for the woman, Grimmjow knew he could dismiss his curiosity with a sexual interest for the human.

Sexuality has been part of his routine at Las Noches ever since he could remember. The females were always scandily clad and even though the palace walls were always brightly white, seemingly reflecting the color of purity and chastity, it is anything but. Debauchery could be seen very easily and sometimes it did bother him.

Sometimes.

He cannot lie to anyone that he did not take part of it either.

However it seemed that even the most females in this palace did not seem to tempt him lately.

The Sexta Espada cursed at himself when he has gotten into his chamber. It was relatively small compared to Inoue's room. But luxury is only reserved for the high and mighty in Aizen's eyes.

Grimmjow tore off his uniform and started to wash himself in a basin. The blood's scent is now nearly gone from his body and he quickly took a fresh set of clothes.

He sat down on his bed and sighed.

He wondered what she was doing right now in her room. Maybe she was going insane. Or she is sleeping to dull away her pain. Either way there couldn't be much to do right now for her.

Grimmjow gave his small window a glance, the moon was full like always. It was bright and it shone brightly in contrast of the dark sky that enveloped the sky of Huedo Mundo.

A small knock at his door brought him back to reality. It was Ulquiorra informing him of a meeting tomorrow with Aizen concerning the intruders. Grimmjow gave number 4 his usual response but he nonchalantly asked the current status of Aizen's guest.

Ulquiorra gave him a quick look and simply told Grimmjow that she was presently sitting and admiring the night view and he left.

The blue haired Espada stood there and started walking towards the window and gave a quick look at the white orb. He was oddly content to know that Orihime was looking at the same thing he was.


End file.
